


Of the Moon and the Stars

by RowenaHermioneRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaHermioneRavenclaw/pseuds/RowenaHermioneRavenclaw
Summary: You're a pureblood in Ravenclaw, avoiding the Marauders at all costs, until one day, Fate steps in.~~~"Don't you realize?" Black's eyes stare into yours, and you suppress a shiver. "We're soulmates, Y/S/N. Chosen by Fate herself."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll miss you, Mother, Father." you murmur.

Father strokes your hair soothingly. "And we you, Y/N. Study hard. Don't embarrass our family."

One elegant eyebrow raises. "And when," you ask, "have I ever embarrassed this family?"

Mother joins in, laughing lightly. "Never, daughter."

"So why do you assume that it would be different, just because I'll be at Hogwarts?" you ask, a challenging hint to your tone.

Father laughs, but doesn't reply. He continues to stroke your hair. "Just be safe."

You pull away, and cross your arms. "I can defend myself. I'm not some damsel in distress."

"Still," Mother injects, "If it's something too dangerous for you, get a teacher. Or even the Headmaster."

I mock-sigh. "I know, I know. You've been telling me this for the past year!"

"Past few months," Mother corrects. "And besides, these pieces of advice can save your life."

You snort. "What, do you think there'll be a Chimera hiding in the Charms classroom?"

Your parents do not reply, but simply tug you closer. "Be safe, Y/N. That's all we ask."

As you stare into your parents's earnest eyes, you know you will do anything for them. Even if it is avoid looking for trouble. "I will." I promise.

Mother's eyebrows raise slightly as she sees the results of her _Tempus_. "Get on the train," she says. "Being late will not get you a good reputation at Hogwarts."

You pull away, and cast another glance at your parents, your parents who you won't see until the Christmas Holidays, months away. "Goodbye." you say, as you tug your feather-light trunk towards the beautiful scarlet train, which is now billowing steam.

"Goodbye." they chorus at you. "Be safe."

"I know," you grumble. "You said it two times, in the space of less than five minutes."

As you walk through the steam issuing from the train, you see your parents raise their hands in goodbye. Their outlines are slowly being blurred by mist obscuring your eyes. Nevertheless, you raise your hand in farewell, and shutting your eyes to prevent steam coming in, you step inside the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

As soon as your feet once again feels solid ground, you open your eyes. Stowing your trunk in the luggage rack, you open your book and start reading.

A few minutes later, two boys interrupt your previously uninterrupted solace. One has uncontrollable dark hair and hazel-green eyes that sparkle with mischief. The other has wavy black hair, high cheekbones, and silver eyes shining with amusement. Both of them were high-quality, perfectly tailored robes, and they emit an aura of arrogance. 

As pureblood etiquette dictates, you set down your book and say to them politely (if a bit scathingly), a neutral expression on your face, "Did you know it's polite to knock before coming in?"

The silver-eyed boy - a Black, you can recognize the eyes and hair - grins, which is totally out of the etiquette book. "Hi! I'm Black, Sirius Black."

You feel your eyebrows reaching your forehead. That's a James Bond introduction. Where did a Black of all people get his hands on a Muggle book? Ignoring the mystery that is Sirius Black, you turn to the other boy, even though you know who it is. "And you?" you inquire.

He grins too. You feel tempted to get your etiquette book out of your trunk and charm it to chase them around until they managed to remember it. "Potter, James Potter."

Is Bond introductions a theme or something?

"O-kay..." you draw out the word, before standing up, grabbing your trunk, and leaving the compartment, as well as the rude boys behind.

* * *

"Y/S/N, Y/N!" Professor McGonagall shouts.

On unsteady feet, you walk up to the hat. Slowly, it lowers over your eyes, and its voice echoes in your head.

_Hello, Miss Y/S/N._

_Hello,_ you think back. You clutch your robes, hoping that none of your outward nervousness shows.

_Hmm...you are brave, you value intelligence, you demonstrate loyalty, you show cunning and ambitiousness. Where should I put you?_

You think about the rowdy boys on the Hogwarts Express, how they were sorted into Gryffindor. Quickly, you make up your mind. _Ravenclaw._

 _Very well, Miss Y/S/N. Better be..._ RAVENCLAW!

* * *

_Dearest daughter,_

_We were so proud that you were sorted into Ravenclaw, the house of intelligence. We raised you well._

_Pip was literally jumping with joy. I fear you have made a monster house-elf. He sends cookies, which we are sending in small batches._

_We heard that Sirius Black and James Potter are in your year. Treat them with the respect they are due; you do not want to ruin this family, do you not, Y/N?_

_Love,_

_Mother & Father_

_Lady Rose Y/S/N & Lord Nigel Y/S/N_


	2. Chapter 2

Your next day starts out badly. That's the only word for it.

You wake up late and only have ten minutes to shovel down a breakfast, before a fifth-year Ravenclaw prefect leads you and the other Ravenclaw first years to your first class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Then you get stuck on a moving staircase, and the prefect doesn't hear your shouted pleas for rescue. It's eighteen minutes and seventeen seconds before the staircase lands on a solid platform...

And that solid platform happens to be on the bloody eighth floor, which is about the highest you can get.

And then that ghost - no, poltergeist - floats through a door, sees you, and exclaims, "Ahh, a ickle firstie!"

You remember the warning that the prefect gave you about Peeves, and you back away quickly. "Ah -"

An ink pellet lands right on your nose.

You run down another staircase, Peeves still chasing you. Floor 7...floor 6...floor five...is it floor three now? 

You skid to a stop in front of a classroom door, believing this one to be the Defence classroom. Throwing open the door, you say, "I'm sorry for -"

A crowd of curious fifth year Ravenclaw and Slytherin faces stare up at you, though the Slytherins mostly just raise an eyebrow. You blush in embarrassment. "Sorry," you mutter, starting to close the door behind you.

"No! Hey, hey, Y/S/N!"

You whirl around, and realize that the fifth-year Ravenclaw prefect is there. "Yes?" you mutter, staring at your hands.

"I'll lead you to class," the girl offered. "We were trying to find you, but eventually I had to lead them to class."

You nod. "I'd appreciate that very much, thank you." you murmur.

She smiles. "It's my duty." the prefect turns to the front of the classroom, where a tiny professor standing on a stack of books holds his wand aloft. "Professor Flitwick, I'm going to take Miss Y/S/N to DADA, alright?"

You remember him now - he was at the Feast, and he's also Ravenclaw head of house. 

"Of course, Miss Fawley," he squeaks. "Go on."

The prefect smiles warmly, and turns back to you. "So how did you get held up?" she asks, as she leads you down the corridor.

"Moving staircase, then Peeves," you say grumpily. "Isn't there a way to stop this stuff?"

"No," the prefect - Aelia Fawley - says. "The moving staircases and Peeves are imbued in the magic of this castle. Trying to remove them could cause you serious harm within the walls of Hogwarts."

"I'd prefer to remain in one piece, thank you very much," you answer. 

Aelia Fawley laughs. Finally, she opens a classroom door just the same as the rest of them. "There you are, Y/S/N. See you later?"

"See you later," you agree, and stumble into the classroom, closing the door behind you.

Your fellow first year Ravenclaws and the first year Gryffindors blink up at you. "Sorry," you say. "Got held up."

The professor nods. He's tall, with impossibly broad shoulders. You don't know the color of his eyes - they could be brown, or black. He's got a long nose, and sharp features. He emits an aura of authority and confidence that you envy.

You walk over to your housemate, Ara Goldstein, and slip into the seat beside her. She gives you an encouraging smile.

When the time comes for you to pair up and practice 'Expelliarmus', you beckon to Ara, signaling that you wanted her as a partner. However, before she evens opens her mouth to respond, someone saunters over to you.

Black.

Despite yourself, you blush furiously. Though you aren't really the girlish type, you can appreciate Black's fine cheekbones, his sharp features. You mentally kick yourself; why are you mooning over a rude boy?

"If you don't mind, Miss Goldstein, I'll take Miss Y/S/N here." he flashes Ara a beautiful smile that would make Morgana Le Fay melt into a pile of jelly.

Ara blushes. "But..."

He keeps smiling at her, and finally she relents. "Alright. I'll go with Lea."

You glare at Black. He smiles back, completely innocently. Ugh.

He bends lower, so that you and he are nose to nose. You can even feel his body heat from here.

"Can't you feel it, Miss Y/S/N?" he whispers, and you suppressed a shudder. "Our fates our intermingled; they tangle together."

You blink at him, like an idiot. "What do you mean?" you ask.

He laughs, and you shiver. "You'll see soon, _dearest._ " 


End file.
